Star Wars: Through My Eyes: The Prince of the Dark Side: Episode II
by AustinNotADoctor
Summary: As the Clone War draws to a close, Daniel Stellan is lost in the world. Since his knightood, there have been questions of his worthiness. He sees things Jedi shouldn't see, his master isn't there anymore to guide him. All he has is his friend Anakin Skywalker. He feels an influence from visions he gets, but cannot find a way to help him to find the Sith behind this war...
1. Chapter 1

Anger, hate, and sadness. I'd felt them all before, ashamed to say? You could say. A Jedi isn't supposed to feel them, but from my early days as a padawan I even felt those emotions. Who can blame me? I'm human. The only person who is really left in my life, Anakin Skywalker, he's felt the same. We've both lost loved ones. That's another thing Jedi shouldn't do, love. Yet, he and I both believe through all their words, really we're encouraged to love. Anakin lost his mother, I lost my master, Devo Lon, who was really the only father I ever really had. When his mom died, Anakin killed a clan of Tusken Raiders. What did I do when Devo died? I got my arm cut off. Then all of a sudden I was a Jedi Knight. Did I think I deserve it? Sometimes. But it's bittersweet, lose a master, go up a rank. I didn't deserve it in the case of I did exactly what a Sith does. Use my anger and hate.

Anakin's story is the same, while in a lightsaber duel with a Sith padawan, Asajj Ventress, he killed her. The full details were truly never laid out, but the point is, Anakin and I didn't exactly pass our so called 'trials', we got by. Now, Anakin and his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi are off to rescue Chancellor Palpatine, I had to come and watch their starship while they are away. It all started with a call.

I was about to take off from the Jedi Temple in my starfighter, when my hologram started to go off. I put it on my starship and hopped inside, leaving the hatch open. I turned on the hologram, it was Anakin.

"Anakin, how was your assignment with Senator Amidala on the Outer Rim sieges?" I asked.

"A long story, it got cut short, Obi-Wan and I ended up saving the Nelvaan tribe. Not important. There's been a terrible happening." He replied.

"What is it?"

"General Grievous has captured Chancellor Palpatine. Obi-Wan and I are off on a rescue party, of two, mission soon. We need you to come and take over our ship." This got me excited.

"Anakin! Let me go! I owe Grievous something for what he did..." I looked at my left arm, from the elbow down, it was all covered by a black glove. Underneath, countless wires and contraptions making my mechanical arm. "Please Anakin."

"Daniel, I'm sorry." He started, "The Council gave strict orders for only Obi-Wan and I. I wish you could come along, but with Obi-Wan gone, we need an interim general. Are you up for it?" I was just about to fly to my quarters from the library, why not?

"I'll be there. I'm taking off right now. I'll see you in a little bit. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you." He replied, and disappeared. I closed the hatch, my ship started to hover, and my automaton droid, R7-C1 started to make his droid beeping sounds.

"R7 I'm gonna need automatic pilot off, it's gonna be a mess up there." I said, the droid started beeping again.

"_Done, leaving Coruscant's orbit now._" The words appeared on screen between my control panel. I put on my headset.

"Commander Cody, this is General Stellan, do you copy?" I said. I waited a moment.

"Loud and clear sir. General Kenobi informed us of your arrival." Cody responded.

"I should enter the battle in about ten minutes, can you send a team of fighters to take me in?" I asked.

"It will be done, sir." Cody said.

"Thank you, out." I said. I started to see it. Thousands of blasts from ships in the distance. Explosions came up every so often. I was nearing the battle, I saw my clone team.

"Awaiting your orders, sir." One of them called.

"Take me in to General Kenobi's starship. Try to avoid those vulture droids." I responded.

"Roger that, general." We started to go in. Piloting was always fun for me. I did a barrel roll to avoid a flying piece of debris, then, I saw a ray hit one of my clone's fighters.

"Sir, we've lost gold leader." One of them called.

"Hurry, load your weapons. I believe we're not going to get in easy, are we close?" I asked.

"Yes sir, but with the amount of vulture droids up ahead we can't get in. We're gonna need to take them out."

"Understood. Make a clearing for me to enter. Blast! Torpedo on my tail! I'm gonna try to shake it." I said. I did a dive downward, then a barrel roll, and before I knew it, the torpedo was even closer than it was before. "R7! Release what spare parts we have!" The command never got to him. The torpedo exploded, but I was still very much alive. I looked around my ship.

"Sir! Your ship is covered in buzz droids!" One of the clones called.

"Blast!" I yelled. "We're going to need to hurry before they shut everything down. Take me straight in to General Kenobi's ship. Shoot down any droid ships coming along."

"Yes sir." We started to go towards the ship, my ship started to go slower however. Then, it just completely stopped, mid-orbit.

"Blue leader! I've lost all control! I'm going to put on an airlock helmet and jetpack, bring your ship over, I'm going to cling on to it. It's crazy, but it's our last option! My ship is down!" I looked outside, R7 was gone, his head completely torn off.

"Sir, we're calling in a gunship for you now." A clone called.

"Why is it I never have the good ideas?" I moaned. I put the helmet and jetpack on. I grabbed my lightsaber, ignited it and cut my way out of my fighter. As soon as I showed my head, the buzz droids went towards me. They were an easy kill, soon my whole ship was buzz droid free. Then I saw the gunship.

"Red leader, I'm going to get in the gun hatch, take me to General Kenobi's ship." I said.

"Yes sir." The gun hatch opened, I hopped in and closed it. I looked behind me, as we took off, my fighter exploded from a red blast. "Sir, there's vulture droids on our left, I need you to take them out to make a clearance to General Kenobi's ship."

I took control of the laser, it turned me to the left, I fired a green lazer in the droid's direction, the beam hit one, then I moved to the next, soon, they were all gone.

"Well done sir, General Kenobi has his ray shields up for us to enter."

"Thank you captain." I said. I looked back, in the distance I saw Grievous's ship. How I wanted to be there.

_Focus. _I told myself. _This is Obi-Wan and Anakin's job. _But nothing took back the burning passion I had to go and give Grievous my revenge. It wasn't right to feel vengeful, I tried to focus. We began to hover into Obi-Wan's ship from the ships belly, soon, the inside of the ship was visible. I saw Anakin and Obi-Wan in the distance, ready to go save the chancellor.


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly opened the hatch, climbed out of the gunship, and ran to Obi-Wan and Anakin, removing my helmet and jetpack as I ran.

"Sorry I'm late." I said. "Long story. If this heist goes on successful, I need a ride home." I said with a laugh.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Welcome Daniel." I shook his hand, then Anakin's.

"We're sorry but we must be off...Daniel, are you alright?" As soon as I touched his hand, my vision started to blur. Once, full dark, twice, three times, then, I blinked. I saw Anakin at the feet of a hooded figure, on his knees.

"Rise, Lord Vader." The hooded figure said. The figure's voice pierced me, it was raspy, and simply creepy. However, in some weird way, it was soothing, assuring.

Then I blinked. Back to Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Huh? Oh...yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's go to your fighters." I said. I looked at Anakin, he smiled at me. Anakin and I were often told that he and I could be twins if I hadn't had blonde hair. We were basically the same people. Growing up slaves, rescued by a now dead mentor, one arm, the list goes on. However, physically, yeah, we were pretty much the same. The past three years, Anakin's changed only his hair. Me? I wouldn't have recognized myself three years ago. My hair is longer, I'm more muscular, taller, everything.

"Let's get going." He said. We started to walk towards the fighters.

"Now," Obi-Wan started, "Cody has everything working fine. Your job isn't too big. Just whatever you do, until you have our clearance, do _not _fire on Grievous's ship until Anakin or I give command. Understood?"

"Yes master Kenobi." I said.

"Alright now, we must be going. Get to the deck as soon as possible. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, my friends." I said. They climbed into their ships, closed the hatch, and started to hover out. I turned and met a few clones.

"Awaiting your orders, sir." One of them said.

"You." I pointed to the one in front. "Take me to the deck. The rest of you go man the battery cannons."

"Yes sir." They all said in unison, they formed out.

"This way sir." The one I called said to me. We started to run towards the dock. We hit a dead end, with a door at the end. "There's the elevator sir. I have to get back to my men now."

"Thank you soldier." I said. He ran off, I turned towards the elevator. I hit a few buttons to call the elevator down. It arrived almost immediately. I walked in and hit the button for the deck. The elevator shot up.

I thought for a minute. I'd been a General in battles before, but now a General of a whole ship? This was a whole new task. I was excited, but also nervous. Everyone on this ship's life now depended on my tactics. One false mistake and I could have us all dead. The elevator stopped. I stepped out and was immediately greeted by Commander Cody.

"General Stellan." He said bowing before me.

"No need for that, Cody." I said. "Is everything in order?"

"Everything, General, except one small thing to report." He replied.

"What is it?" I said, stopping.

"When General Kenobi and Skywalker left, a vulture droid made its way inside. There's a small droid on top of it. We have our men surrounding it. It hasn't moved since." He showed me on a camera recording a droid standing on top of a vulture droid. The droid was completely frozen.

"I'll go investigate." I said. Stay here, make sure everything stays under control.

"Sir! Wait one moment!" Cody called as I had started to call the elevator.

"Yes, commander?"

"We believe that this droid is one of Grievous's Jedi hunters." He said.

"We destroyed the last one when I was a padawan. This should be no challenge." I said as the elevator opened. "It'll be okay." I said, stepping in. "I won't be long." The elevator shut. I grabbed my lightsaber and put it in the grasp of my mechanical arm. The one thing I really liked about it was it wasn't much different from having a regular hand. I didn't feel pain in it, and that was a plus. It wasn't that bad, having a mechanical arm. I waited as the elevator shot down. Then it slowed, then, it stopped. The door opened. I was at the landing dock. I looked over to where the vulture droid had landed. Sure enough, it was surrounded by clones, a Jedi Hunter Droid on top.

"Evening gentlemen!" I said walking over. "Lower your weapons...let me see, ah, you." I pulled one aside. Go man that cannon down there, I'm gonna need you to shoot down the vulture once I take care of this droid. The rest of you stay here. I might need backup."

"Yes sir." They all replied.

Using the Force, I jumped and did a flip onto the vulture droid. As I landed, I ignited my lightsaber. The green blade sprung to life.

"Welcome to the ship! I'd give you a more warm welcome, but see...you're kind of the enemy." I raised my lightsaber. "You're also going to be the first duel I've had in three years with my new blade. This is exciting!"

"FOOLISH HUMAN. I AM GENERAL GRIEVOUS'S PERFECTED JEDI HUNTER UNIT. I WILL NOT FALL TO SOME SIMPLETON JEDI." It raised its arms, in each was a lightsaber. He ignited them both at the same time. Two red blades emerged. He then faced the butts of the swords against each other. It made a clicking sound. The blades were adjoined, it made a double-bladed lightsaber. "I AM MODEL DB-22. PREPARE TO DIE."

"Isn't that what your battle droids say before they die?" I said. I stabbed my lightsaber at the droid's face. He quickly met my blade and swiped at me with the other end of the sword. I ducked to avoid the blade. The droid wouldn't be hard to beat. The only problem was that wherever the first attack came from, it would repeat on the opposite side. No real time to strike. The droid went to hit me in the face with the handle of the sword, I saw the opportunity. I swung my lightsaber in an uppercutting motion. The blade fell in half. Luckily I cut the right side of the original lightsaber in half, so all that was left was one lightsaber.

The droid looked at me in disgust. It swiped to slice me in half, I blocked by turning my lightsaber sideways and holding it just above my head. I pushed the droid back. It took another swipe. I dodged it this time, my lightsaber under the droid's arm, I swung upwards. The droids arm came off. Sadly, it just picked up the lightsaber and started wielding with the other. This time, it fought faster. Trying to tire me. I just responded with less strikes, but stronger ones. Finally, the opportunity came. We were in a blade lock.

"Men!" I called to the clones, "Drop your weapons!" They all did. Using the force, I grabbed a gun. Lightsaber in my left, holding off DB, the blaster came into my hand and I shot the droid in it's chest. It faltered. It was on fire in the chest. I dropped the gun, and I took a big swing at his head. It came off with a _clang! _The final Jedi Hunter was gone. "Men, pick up your weapons." I threw the gun down to the clone I borrowed it from. "This vulture droid seems to be completely shut down. Just to make sure, when I jump down, we're going to use the cannon and blow it up. Understood?"

"Yes sir." They all responded.

I pulled out my communicator, and called the clone sitting at the cannon. "Soldier, as soon as I am out of range of the droid, gun it down."

"Yes sir." The clone responded. I quickly flipped down the vulture droid and started running away from it. I got behind a crate and called the clone. "Fire away!" I looked up and the vulture droid was trying to get away. As soon as it got into the air, it met the cannon's blast and blew up. "Captain," I said calling the captain on my communication device, "the droid is gone. I'm gonna need a squad down here incase of other attacks."

"Right away sir." Cody responded. "Are you making your way back to the deck right now?"

"Yes Cody. I'll stay there until more suspicious activity happens."

"Roger that sir." We clicked off. I looked for the nearest clone.

"You, gather your men." I said when I found one. "We're gonna need a squad down here to watch for suspicious activity. Some are coming now. Ready your men."

"Yes sir." He responded. I started to make my way towards the elevator.

When I was inside, I thought about Anakin and Obi-Wan. It was dangerous out there, what if they hadn't even made it to Grievous's ship? And if they did, how will they survive? I have absolute faith in the both of them, but two Jedi and one automaton droid against a whole spacecruiser of Separatist droids? I'm no protocol droid, but I'm sure the odds of that have to be something insane, like five hundred and seventy two to one. The elevator door opened. I was greeted by Commander Cody.

"Sir." He started. "We've just received contact from General Kenobi. They've made contact with Grievous's ship. However, their fighters are incredibly damaged."

"How do they plan to get back to us?" I asked.

"We don't know sir." Cody responded. "At this point, we just have to hope they can rescue Palpatine. If they do, we can send a gunship over."

"Alright Cody. Standby on that." I said.

"Roger, sir."

"Captain," I started, "has there been any new attacks on our ship from the inside."

"No sir." He responded. "However we're taking heavy fire from battery shots. Our shields are almost down. We're taking heavy fire from one of the batteries symmetrical to Grievous's ship."

I thought on this, then I had it. "Do we have any fighters?"

"We have one sir. What do you propose?" The captain responded.

"We need to shut down tho-" The ship was rocked. We'd just taken another shot. "Prepare the fighter. I'm going to storm the ship."

"Sir, you have strict orders from General Kenobi to not-"

"Do anything without his clearance? Do you think Obi-Wan would want this ship destroyed?" I asked. "Prepare the fighter, those are _my _orders." I walked away then and looked at the battle going on outside the ship. I watched for about ten minutes. Every little while a blast would come our way and the ship would shake.

"Sir, the fighter is ready. What is your plan?" Cody said.

"I'm going to try to gun down a few of the batteries. When things get hopeless in the fighter, I'm going to land inside and take out the batteries. As soon as I've done what I can, I'll call you, and you need to fire at will at the ship, whether I'm inside or not. Got it?"

"Yes sir. Good luck." He responded.

"In my training Cody, there is no luck, but the Force." The elevator door opened, I stepped inside. "May the Force be with you." The door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Since the war started, I'd done many stupid things to save other people. This however, was the most unorthodox. The elevator door opened to the dock floor. I was immediately greeted by a clone who's armor was stained in some areas of green, resembling he was a sergeant.

"Sir." The sarge said. "Your fighter is this way, follow me."

"Thank you." He led me to the fighter. It was an older model, we'd just recently retired them. I hadn't flown in one of these since Devo and I went to Naboo. The ship was more like a triangle, and the guns were below the wings. Nowadays, it still makes a rough triangle, but there's a split in between. The ship was painted purple. "Well, it's an old one...but it'll have to do. Listen to the orders the deck gives you, they've come straight from me." I said.

"Yes sir." He responded. I climbed in, and he walked away. The hatch shut, the ship began to hover. My automaton droid started to make it's droid sounds, I checked the screen.

_I am droid model R1-C7 at your service. Autopilot is on. _The screen read.

"Shut off the autopilot, I'm gonna need to do this myself. Prepare all weapons please." I said. We started to fly towards the ray shield doors, I put on my headset. "Cody, shut down the ray shields, I'm heading out." The shields went down, I accelerated into the turmoil of the battle outside. I had to be quick being the ship was lined up next to ours, as soon as we were outside and the doors shut, I dove down under the ship. I'd then come up over top and start my assault, easy.

"Sir." Cody called in on my headset. "Our shields are eighty five percent down, please hurry."

"I'm trying Cody. Standby." I said. "R1, I need an analysis on the batteries they have on the enemy ship." It took a minute, then the screen showed up with words.

_There are twenty battery cannons. Their ammunition is over the top. Your homebase doesn't have the defenses to stay alive._

"Well isn't that great." We were now going to cross in between our two ships' fire. "R1, start to lock torpedos on the battery cannons inside that ship." My target screen then came up, the torpedos immediately locked on to a battery, I fired. It hit the ship and I saw the battery explode. "Yes! Lock on the next torpedo." This continued, our torpedos would lock on, and then the cannons would explode. There were nine left. "R1, lock on the torpedo! What's taking so long?" He started to beep.

_There are no more torpedos sir, and your blasts aren't strong enough to take the batteries out. _

"Great. Begin landing sequence into the enemy ship, standby." The ship took a sharp right and then went straight into where a battery once was, only problem, we were too big. "R1! We're too large!" As soon as I said this, the ship tilted sideways. We just made it in. We landed, and I quickly jumped out of the ship. Midair, I ignited my lightsaber. About five droids came my way, I held out my hand and then all were pushed back. I ran towards the first cannon I saw, I pulled the battle droid from it, stabbed it, then plunged my lightsaber into the control pannel. The screen then read 'ERROR' and I went on. Finally, I was at the last one when Cody called.

"Sir, our ship's shield has only ten percent left of it's shield. We appear to be getting attacked from the ship's belly, could you check it out for us?"

I looked outside, surely, there was a ship below them. "I'll take care of it Cody. Continue out all attacks."

"Yes sir." I ran towards the last battery and killed the droid, then instead of shutting down the battery, I climbed in. I started to aim the cannon down at the ship below Cody's. There was a lever, I pulled it down and the cannon started to fire. As soon as it fired, the lever would shoot back into place. I had an idea. I grabbed the droid's head that I just killed and pulled down the lever, while it was down, I wedged the head in between the lever and it's original spot. The cannon continued to fire. I watched as the ship split in half, then both sides blew up.

"You're clear, commander. The ship is down." I said.

"Thank you sir. We've come in contact with Skywalker. Count Dooku has been terminated, the chancellor is now safe, they're headed towards an escape pod now."

"Excellent!" I said. "I'll hurry back now, over and out." I ran over to my fighter. "R1, prepare for voyage back to base." I climbed in and reminded myself of something. I'm inside! I took out a few explosives I had and set them all, then quickly scurried back inside as then began to count down. I took off immediately, as soon as I was out, I heard explosions behind me. What I had wasn't enough to blow up the ship, but it'll mess up the shields. I called Cody to let down the doors, and I was inside our ship again, landing in the same dock.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I was out of the fighter, I was greeted by a lieutenant.

"Sir! Come quickly to the deck. Anakin and Obi-Wan are in danger." I ran over to the elevator to get to the deck. As soon as I stepped on deck, what I saw outside was Grievous's ship splitting in two. I tried calling them, no response.

"General," the captain said, "they were last on the ship's deck, it's possible they're trying to land half the ship. All the escape pods have been launched."

"Half a ship? That's gotta be impossible!" I yelled, I then grabbed the captain's communication device and called all clones in the battle over Coruscant. "Calling all units! Calling all units! Hold off all fire on General Grievous's ship! He's gone on an escape pod, we'll worry about him later. Hold off all fire, this battle is over." I finished. "Captain, begin landing sequence. Cody, do we have any fire fighting ships?" I asked.

"No sir." He responded back. I immediately picked up the captain's commuter again, calling for Coruscant's city fire authority.

"Hello? This is Jedi Knight Daniel Stellan. My comrades Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are landing half a ship, from what I see now the ship is on fire. I need units out there, help them land! Please!" I clicked off.

"We've entered Coruscant's orbit, sir." The captain said.

"Excellent." I said. "We just have to hope they're safe now..." I said. The land seemed to take forever. We were near the landing pad when we saw the ship finally stop.

"General," Cody started, "I've just got word from General Kenobi. They're all alive."

I let out a large puff of air. "Thank the creator." I said. "Are we safe to land?"

"Yes sir." The captain said. We started to get lower, then lower, then we finally hit the ground with a large _thud. _

I immediately ran to the elevator and went to get out of the ship. I didn't stop running until I got to the transport dock to get back into the city. That's where I saw Anakin and Obi-Wan. I ran up to them and greeted them with a hug and a slap on the back.

"Daniel," Obi-Wan started, "your robes are tattered. What happened?"

"Now master, you couldn't have really expected Daniel to listen to orders? Did you?" Anakin laughed. He laughed, however, when I looked in his eyes, I didn't see happiness.

"Daniel?" Obi-Wan asked. I explained to him the Jedi Hunter and the battery cannons, he nodded. "Well, you did the right thing. And the mission was a success, the war is very likely over now with the termination of Count Dooku. It's a great day, Daniel." He said. I just then recognized that Chancellor Palpatine was standing next to us.

"Chancellor!" I said. "Excuse my rudeness, it's great to see you." I said, reaching out to shake his hand.

"As is to you, dear boy." He said. I barely made out his sentence. When I touched his hand, my head started to hurt. I'd had a migrane before, this was about fifty times worse. Then I blinked. A whole new vision was there.

I saw Palpatine cornered, on his back, his face was scarred and wrinkled. At his neck was the purple lightsaber of Mace Windu. He raised it to strike, then there was Anakin. Anakin then cut off Windu's hand, then, Palpatine screamed.

"POWER!" And Mace Windu was struck by Palpatine's force lightning. "UNLIMITED POWER!" Windu was thrown out of the room through the window. I then again blinked, the vision was Palpatine smiling at me again, no more head pain.

"My dear boy, are you alright? You seem...traumatized." He asked.

"Sorry, your grace, just...a headache. The battery cannons were quite loud."

"Indeed. You will be honored for your hardships, my boy."

"Now wait a minute. Anakin and Obi-Wan rescued you." I said.

"Correction." Obi-Wan interrupted. "Anakin rescued him, and killed Count Dooku." The transport arrived, we stepped on.

"Obi-Wan, without your training none of those would've ever happened." The two argued on about who really deserves the glory, then it was silent the rest of the way. The transport finally landed, everyone got out except for Obi-Wan. I saw the chancellor walking over to Mace Windu and a few senators.

"Are you coming, master?" Anakin asked.

"Oh no I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the Council, someone needs to be the poster boy." He responded.

"Now hold on." Anakin started, they argued on, it got to Anakin saving Obi-Wan's life once again.

"You and Daniel go," Obi-Wan said, "you were the real heroes today. I'll see you at the briefing." The door shut and the transport took off. Anakin and I walked over to Palpatine and the senators.

"Anakin, might I wait for the next transport?" I said. "I didn't do much today honestly." He smiled.

"No my friend, I fear I won't be attending the senate. A Jedi will need to be there with Master Windu." He said.

"Is everything alright, Anakin? You've seemed a bit out of it." I said.

"I didn't want to kill Dooku..." he stammered. "But everything is alright." He said smiling. "Today is a great day." We walked on to meet with the senators and Palpatine. Windu greeted Palpatine, I walked alongside with them. Anakin walked behind with senator Bail Organa. Soon, senator Organa met up with us. No Anakin, I decided not to question it.

"Now Chancellor Palpatine," Windu started, "I understand we get the privilege of having Naboo's queen in this session of the senate."

"Yes Master Jedi," Palpatine started, "the queen and her handmaidens will be attending. Now, we will be discussing how democracy..." he continued on.

"Naboo's queen will be with us?" I said to Senator Organa.

"Yes." He started. "It was quite unexpected. I believe you Jedi will be seated close to them." We kept walking on. I then realized that this was my first ever senate meet. Two firsts in one day, I should write a book.

We eventually got to the meeting room, it was gigantic. By then, the chancellor and his guards had already left to get to their center seat. Then we lost Organa, it was just me and Master Windu.

"I suggest we wait out here." He started. "We're incredibly early."

"Master Windu, something concerns me." I said.

"Yes, Stellan?"

"I've been having these visions..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Visions you say?" He asked.

"Yes..." I said running my hand along the window. "I can touch things...people...and I've felt pain." I heard anger in my voice. "Then I blink, and I see a whole new vision."

"What are these visions of?" He sounded serious. There was no questioning in his voice, if I didn't tell him, he might've killed me by his tone. My mouth felt dry.

"Anakin." I spat out. "The first time it happened...he killed Jedi in the Temple, all of them, even the younglings. Then, there was just a suit of black. Then earlier, Anakin was at the feet of some figure...he had the worst voice. He said 'Rise Lord Vader'. And just recently...you were in the last one."

"Me?"

"Yes...you had your lightsaber at the neck of Palpatine, you raised to strike, then Anakin cut off your hand, then Palpatine killed you with force lightning."

"Stellan, these all seem supernatural. Are you being serious with me?" He said sternly.

"Yes..." I felt my eyes begin to tear. "The first time, it was back when Anakin left once I'd returned from Naboo. I didn't think it was serious, then it kept happening."

"I will alert Master Yoda. For now, I don't want you to see the senate. I want you to visit Anakin. He's most likely at the home of Senator Amidala. If you get another attack, go straight to Master Yoda." He said. "I fear you may have the answer to who's behind all of this."

"Master Windu..." I said. "I'm scared."

"Do not fear, Daniel. The Force has the answers. Go to Skywalker now. May the Force be with you."

"As with you, master." I said walking away. I tried to clear my mind, come to my senses. I wasn't far from the transport dock when I saw her.

She was beautiful. Her blonde hair fell past her shoulders, she had a kind face. She wore a gown of orange and white, she was a handmaiden of the queen. She was taller than the last time I saw her. I looked up at her face, she was smiling. Did she see me too? I looked into her green eyes, the green eyes that had saved me from bleeding to death on Naboo. Tani Jein. She stopped walking.

"Daniel?" Her angelic voice spoke out.

"Tani?" We ran towards each other and hugged. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here with the queen! I've finally done something, I'm a handmaiden of the queen. I'm carrying on my mother's legacy." She looked up at me smiling.

"You're...you're still so...beautiful..." I said. She smiled, she looked flattered.

"You've done it? You're officially a Jedi Knight?" She asked, brushing the hair away from my ear, where my rat tail showing that I was a padawan once was.

"A complete Jedi Knight." I said smiling. "How long are you here?" I asked.

"We'll be here for a week, or longer, depending on how Grievous will be taken care of so the war can end." She said.

"Well...if you ever get free time, I know being the queen's handmaiden that isn't often, but get in contact with me." I told her.

"Are you allowed, as a Jedi Knight?" She asked.

"Well you see, Coruscant is quite a dangerous place at times. I can't let the queens handmaiden travel alone." I said smiling. She smiled back.

"Well we'll have to see." She hugged me again. "It's been so great to see you." She said, squeezing tighter.

"I've never stopped thinking about you." I said releasing her. "You must go now..."

"I guess I have to." She said, sounding disappointed. "Goodbye, Master Stellan." She said, passing me by. I watched her walk away. She was so beautiful. Then I remembered I had to get to Anakin. I ran to catch the transport to the Jedi Temple. Once I was there, I found a speeder and took off towards Padmè's home. I got there and had to buzz in.

"Who is it?" I heard her voice say through the buzzer.

"Daniel Stellan, I'm here to see Anakin." The doors opened. I saw Padmè in her nightgown, brushing her hair, Anakin sitting on a couch. "Sorry for the unexpected drop in, I just needed to see Anakin."

"Daniel," he started, "have you not been to your quarters since we got back?" He asked, standing up. I walked over to him, I noticed his lightsaber fell down and was on the ground.

"No, that's the thing." I said, getting on a knee to pick up the weapon, I grabbed it, and my head started to feel like ten thousand needles were passing through. "N-no!" I yelled, I felt my body squirm, I felt torture. Then I blinked.

The vision was Mustafar. I saw Anakin holding out his hand towards Padmè, she held her hands at her neck in a choking gesture. Obi-Wan was yelling, "Let her go!" It took all my willpower, and I blinked. My vision didn't turn normal again, it was a new vision. Obi-Wan stood above Anakin, who had lost all limbs except for his mechanical arm. He picked up Anakin's lightsaber and left. I blinked again. Padmè was giving birth, Obi-Wan at her side. I watched as she named her twins 'Luke' and 'Leia'. I blinked again. New vision. This time, I saw the black suit.

Wielding a red lightsaber, the black suit fought a young man wielding a blue lightsaber. Could it be...Anakin's?

"You are not yet a Jedi, young Skywalker." A dark voice said. It must have come from the suit. Was this possibly what Anakin would look like in the future? This young man? I blinked again. The scene shifted, but the suit and the young man were now fighting on a bridge. The suit was cornering the man.

"You are beaten." The suit spoke. "It is useless to resist. Do not let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did." The man then swung his lightsaber viciously at the suit and nicked his shoulder. They continued to cross swords. Then, the suit swung and took off the young man's hand. He backed up off the bridge onto some instrument at the end and clung on. "There is no escape." The dark voice said from the suit. "Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this constructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy!"

"I'll never join you!" The man yelled. It was not Anakin, not in a million years.

"If you only knew the power of the Dark Side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."

"He told me enough." The man said readjusting himself. "He told me you killed him."

"No Luke, I am your father." The suit said to who I now knew as Luke. What did this mean?

"No! That's not true!" Luke said. "That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings. You know it's true!"

"No! No, no!" He said.

"My son, you can destroy the Emperor. He has sensed your strength. It is your destiny. Join me and we can rule the galaxy as father and son. Come with me, it is the only way." The voice said. Obviously, not for Luke. He let go and fell down into what seemed like the endless pit. I blinked once more. My vision was normal.

"Daniel!" Anakin yelled. "What's happened?" He barely came into my sight. My vision was blurred. I vomited over the floor, struggling to pull myself up.

"Y-you were...you killed...Luke, Obi-Wan...YODA!" I sprung up and ran out of the apartment. I remembered Windu's orders. I felt myself hit the doorframe as I ran out. I didn't feel pain, I just felt myself falter, I hit the ground. Then I pulled myself back up. I must have looked like someone coming out of Coruscant's pub after a drinking binge. I found my speeder. My vision was still blurry, so I tried to set the autopilot for the Jedi Temple.

"Daniel!" Anakin yelled after me.

"No!" I yelled back. I couldn't function properly. I just tried to focus on my speeder, but I couldn't. I felt it hit the ground at the Jedi Temple dock. I once again puked, and I felt myself pass out.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke in the Jedi infirmary. My vision was blurry. I blinked a few times, I saw Master Yoda.

"Mm! Awake you are!" He said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Unconscious you were." He started. "Reported you in Skywalker said. Said experienced some kind of seizure, you had."

"Huh?" Then I remembered. "Oh...yeah. I was on my way to talk to you about that."

"Well found me you have! Ehehehe." He said. Yoda was by far the most wise and powerful Jedi ever, but he was also usually very happy and warm to be around.

"Master Windu said if I experienced another one to see you. This was by far the worst. I'd never felt pain like that before." I said.

"What you've been experiencing you must describe, to me." Yoda said. I told him about all the visions before this one. The suit, Windu's death, all of it.

"But this recent one, I saw multiple visions." I explained to him Padmè dying, the suit, and this Luke person. "What is happening to me, master?"

"Hm." He said, pausing. It was a long silence. "Recall seeing this only once I do. A Jedi skill it was not. A time scream it was called."

"Master, could this time scream be a tool we could use? What if they all come true?"

"We must not let them come true..." He said. "If turn to the dark side, Skywalker does, we will all suffer." There was a long silence.

"Can you sense the future at all, master?" I asked him.

"The future is clouded. Since you have spoken to me, too many scenarios." A clone commander walked in.

"Sir, we are ready to depart to Kashyyk." He said.

"Ah, yes. Apologize I do, Master Stellan. I must go now. Believe the pieces to this puzzle are slowly connecting I do. Skywalker has been sent to spy on the chancellor. An answer we should soon get from him."

"Thank you, master. Am I cleared to leave?" I asked.

"You may. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with us all, master." And he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

I pulled on my cloak and walked out of the infirmary. Yoda hadn't given me an assignment, but I knew one thing: I needed to stop the visions from becoming true. I got to the speeder dock. Thankfully, it was still there, and all the vomit was gone. I climbed in. My lightsaber was in the passenger's seat. I hadn't even noticed it was gone. I put it onto my belt. I was going to go to my quarters, but then I thought about Tani. She might be at the senate building. My speeder took a sharp turn. I landed where the Jedi section was marked off.

I ran inside, it was heavily lit. I remembered there was a showing of the battles going on around the galaxy right now. I ran over to where the queen's seats were. I saw Tani, she saw me. We greeted with a hug.

"Daniel, there's been great news!" She said grabbing my arms just above the elbows.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Jedi have agreed to send someone on a heist to destroy General Grievous. He's been hiding on the Utapau system." She said smiling, looking up into my eyes.

"Did they mention the Jedi to carry out this assignment?" I asked.

"No." She said. "The Jedi Council will determine that. The war is coming to a close Daniel!" She said, hugging me once again, tighter. She released, smiled and looked up at me.

"This is great." I said. I wanted to mention that if any of my visions came true this will lead to worse. "I'm overjoyed." But I couldn't.

"Also," she said, "we're staying until Grievous is spare parts. We're going to find out what the real outcome is of this." She looked up at me. "Do Jedi ever have free time?"

"Well, we have downtime, but we're supposed to meditate. However...like I said earlier, we could _never _just let a handmaiden of the queen wander Coruscant alone." I smiled at her.

"Well, you just might see me in downtown Coruscant after this." She said, smiling. She hugged me once again.

"I just might." I smiled and walked back to my speeder. I flew back to my quarters, grabbed some currency, and then started to make my way to downtown Coruscant in my speeder. I saw Tani strolling along alone. She was dressed so simply. She had a dark purple top and pants I didn't even know the name to that just went past her knees.

"Evening, madame." I said jokingly. "Do you know how dangerous it is to be alone in this city?" We laughed and she climbed into the speeder. I drove her around Coruscant showing her the city, she looked in awe at the lights of the nightlife of the city. Having seen this all before, I was staring more at the masterpiece in front of me.

"How is it that the peaceful Jedi live in such a hustling city like this?" She asked.

"Well," I started, "as keepers of the peace, I guess we try to restore peace in rough places like this." I looked out into the night. "We try to keep everything steady."

"How did you become a Jedi?" She asked. I told her about Devo saving me, him realizing I had some surreal power, becoming his apprentice, and knighthood.

"I think he went through it all for nothing." I said. "I'm not the chosen one...that's Anakin Skywalker. He too was rescued as a slave, but he's the real chosen one. I barely even deserve my knighthood. I let my master die, and lost my hand, then I'm suddenly eligible?"

"Stop it." She said. "His death wasn't your fault. Grievous is a cheating scum. He's not all powerful however, and neither are you."

"But I should be! He lost his life because of me! He dedicated himself to being my mentor, and I got him killed." I said, I felt a tear in my eye. "I should avenge him! I won't let him die in vain!"

"Daniel," she said calmly, "Devo chose you because he saw your potential power. You've already proven to be powerful. You've been a great leader in this war! I hear of you all the time on Naboo!" She was trying so hard to be consoling.

"Thank you Tani..." I said looking down. "But I'm not enough." I turned the speeder around, aiming for where the queen and her people were lodged. I landed and she stepped out.

"Thank you for everything, Daniel..." she said sadly. She started to walk inside.

"Tani! Wait." I jumped out of the speeder and ran towards her, I hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry...I was rude, insecure, I'm sorry." We both hugged tighter. Then we released. She looked up into my eyes, and I looked back into hers. Her face started to move towards mine, and mine towards hers. Then, our lips touched, we kissed. The moment was a blur. All I thought of was her. I felt whole body flow, every midi-chlorian inside my body tingling. Then it was all over. But reality couldn't set in, I still felt far away in her eyes, only this time, it was mixed in with reality. I looked down at her smiling face, she was always beautiful, but especially when she smiled. I shouldn't have done that, it wasn't the Jedi way, but I'm sure all Jedi have broken some code.

"I'll see you soon, Daniel." She said, hugging me once more.

"I uh...huh." I felt myself blurt out. I got back inside my speeder, still in a somewhat of a daze. Then I remembered my task. I needed to stop the visions from becoming true. It was late at night, I decided to fly by Padmè's home. All the lights were out, I'd have to speak with Anakin tomorrow. I wondered, did Anakin and Padmè maybe have a loving relationship? Whenever I was around Anakin I felt that he had strong feelings towards her, but the one thing I remember before the visions at their home was feeling an emotion I didn't often sense. Love.

I flew back to my home, landed my speeder, went inside and changed clothes, and got into bed. I wanted to sleep, but I also wanted to keep thinking about Tani and our kiss that should never have happened. However, I felt myself starting to fade. I felt the presence of the Force lift me into a deep sleep. What I was about to see would haunt me forever.

I saw the scene once before with Mace Windu, Anakin, and Palpatine. This time, I was there. As Windu was thrown out of the window, Anakin turned his blade on me. He and I dueled, only to be stopped by Palpatine hitting us both with Force lightning. The whole dream had no sound. Palpatine talked to us, he must have sent us off somewhere. We both bowed and left the room. The scene shifted.

We were marching into the Jedi Temple with an army of clone troopers. We entered, we raided the whole Temple, killing them all. The assassination was brutal. Younglings, padawans, knights, even masters dying at the tip of our lightsabers. The scene then shifted once more.

We were in a room on Mustafar, killing the Separatists. We showed no mercy. Then Anakin looked at me. I saw a tear drip down his eye. I tried to talk to him, then he turned his blade on me. The scene then shifted again.

He and I were dueling Obi-Wan Kenobi. We were on a lava river. Obi-Wan then jumped, Anakin went after him, and Kenobi sliced off Anakin's legs and arm. I then went after Obi-Wan, and then for some reason, I stopped. I saw Anakin's body burning. Then it all changed one final time.

I was face to face with the man in the black suit. I felt the presence of Anakin Skywalker. How? I just saw him die. I felt sadness, I didn't know why. Did I miss something in the dream? Then the first sound came into the dream.

"Do you see what the future holds now?" Said a raspy voice. It was Palpatine, hooded. "Lord Vader is my pawn now. You may join us...you could be of great assistance. You might even save the girl...Tani. Leave the Jedi. Leave them all behind. Join me, the three of us could rule the entire galaxy. You posses great power. Great power for the Dark Side's use. This will all be reality if you do not join us. Only difference, you will die along with all the other Jedi, and your beloved Tani. The choice is yours." The scene shifted one final time. It was once again Luke and the suit. The dream ended with four words.

"I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU." The only thing I didn't understand who's voice it came from. Luke spoke it, but out came the voices of Luke, myself, and Anakin Skywalker.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke sweating. For such a horrible nightmare, I slept in. It was already midday. I quickly got myself ready for the day, pulled on my tunic and other robes, then my cloak. I ran to my speeder and flew to the Temple. I swung in rapidly to land. I ran to where my instincts took me. I didn't really know where I was going, but then I ran into Mace Windu.

"Master Windu!" I shouted at him, out of breath. "I've just had...a horrible dream." I said panting. He just nodded, and walked me into a room. It was his meditation room.

"Tell me." He said sitting down. I told him of it all, Palpatine, Anakin and I's duel, and Luke screaming at the end. Every little detail. He seemed unsurprised by most of it.

"And Yoda's gone...I didn't know where to go..." I said. I felt sick.

"I understand, Stellan. You must understand that you've just helped us greatly. We've been suspecting Palpatine is the Sith Lord behind all this. If your visions are true, you've just helped us take the first step to discovering his true identity. Anakin is speaking with him now. I sense this will be Anakin's final...spying...on him." He said sternly. "With Obi-Wan off on Utapau to destroy Grievous, the war may soon be over."

"Obi-Wan went to Utapau?" I asked.

"Yes, he left midday yesterday."

"That's impossible." I said, remembering the senate meeting. "Just yesterday they confirmed we'd send someone." I said.

"You must understand your dream could've taken over your mind far longer than just one night. I'm surprised you look as well as you do for over a day of sleep. You don't seem hungry, or sickly." He said.

"Master, that's not the point." I said. I paused. "If my visions are true, and we're trying to prevent them, we can't help the fact that Chancellor Palpatine could be incredibly powerful. There were other Jedi's bodies if I remember correctly. He killed them. If we went to stop him, it'd be a suicide mission. I'm begging you, let me go! I know he's powerful, I can take him by surprise! Devo Lon rescued me because he knew my power," I stood up, "avenge him! Let him know he was right!"

"No." Windu said. "Anakin Skywalker is the chosen one. He will confirm to us later today if Palpatine is the Sith Lord. I will then select only willing to die Jedi. If it comes down to Palpatine, Skywalker, and myself..." he looked taken aback. "Then Anakin has a choice to make."

"What if he chooses the wrong choice?" I asked.

"Then the fate of the galaxy lies in his hands." He got up and walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

I spent the day wondering the Temple. My mind had seen what it should never have. And now, Windu and three other Jedi are most likely going to carry out a suicide mission. What was I supposed to do? Sit and let it all happen. Great. I eventually went over to the docks to go home, I saw Mace Windu and three other Jedi entering a clone gunship. I went to talk to Windu.

"Master Windu?" I asked.

"Daniel." He said, he didn't look pleased. "We've received word from Anakin. It is confirmed." He looked at me. I saw a man who knew he was about to go his place of death. So did the rest of the Jedi in the gunship. I wanted to cry and beg them to stay.

"So be it. May the Force be with you, master Jedi."

"As with you." They said in unison. The door shut and the ship took off. What now? Palpatine was to die, hopefully. Wait a second.

_The time screams are becoming reality! _How did I not realize this sooner? It truly hit me this time. Anakin would go and assist the death of Mace Windu, because he was a friend of Palpatine's. But why? Of course! Anakin and Padmè are lovers, and Anakin doesn't want to lose her like he lost his mother. Palpatine promised him he could save her by becoming a Sith! I had to stop him. I sprinted over to my speeder, and it was already out of the docking bay before I was correctly strapped inside. I flew way faster than I should've. How I made it out alive, still a mystery. I saw Padmè's home. I landed, just as Anakin was leaving, in a hurry.

"Anakin! No! You can't, wait!" I said, running after him. But it was too late, he was gone. I got back into my speeder and chased after him. Palpatine's office was nearing closer and closer. Anakin had already landed. I gave my speeder one last jolt, and gunned the engine. I was coming in too fast, I jumped out onto the landing pad and the speeder exploded below me. I ran after Anakin, who was far faster than I had expected. He was already in the office room when I made the turn down the hall to get there. I looked out the gigantic window in Palpatine's office. The nightlife of Coruscant was almost scene was exactly as it was in my dream. The purple blade of Mace Windu at the neck of Palpatine, who lay cornered in the window frame.

"You are under arrest, my lord." Windu said, he then recognized Anakin.

"Anakin!" Palpatine scoffed out. "I told you it would come to this! I was right! The Jedi are taking over!"

"The oppression of the Sith will never return!" Windu said, sounding more powerful. "You. Have lost."

"No. No, no! _You _will die!" Palpatine released force lightning from his fingertips. Anakin shielded himself from the light. I couldn't move. I watched as the fate of the Jedi was decided. Windu blocked the lightning just in time with his lightsaber. It repelled and was striking Palpatine. "Traitor! Traitor!" Palpatine screamed.

"_He _is the traitor!" Windu yelled out, making sure the lightning hit Palpatine in the face with his lightsaber.

"I have the power to save the one you love." Palpatine said weakly. "You must _choose!_"

"Don't listen to him Anakin!" Windu said, moving in closer with his lightsaber.

"Don't let him kill me!" Palpatine said, sounding weaker and weaker. I looked at Anakin. His lightsaber was in his hand. "I can't hold it any longer...I...I...I...I can't...too weak. Anakin! Help me, help me!" Palpatine released the lightning. Windu's lightsaber was at his neck. "I can't hold it any longer."

"I am going to end this, once and for all." Windu said. My whole body was shivering from the power of his voice. That, and the pure fear I was witnessing.

"You can't!" Anakin blurted. "He must stand trial!" Suddenly, I once again felt mobile.

"He has control of the Senate, and the Courts! He's too dangerous to be kept alive!" Windu said back at him.

"I am too weak!" Palpatine cried out. "Oh, please, don't kill me! Please!"

"It's not the Jedi way." Anakin said sternly. I then somehow found myself standing behind Anakin. "He must live!" Windu strained, as if actually hesitating killing Palpatine.

"Please don't..." Palpatine cried. I actually felt bad for him, what if Palpatine was really assaulted by the Jedi? No. Palpatine was the Sith Lord.

"I need him!" Anakin cried. I heard pure desperation in his voice.

"Please! Don't!" Windu raised his lightsaber.

"No!" Anakin ignited his lightsaber, moving as quickly as possible. But never met it's target. It was met by the blade of my lightsaber. Windu somehow stopped mid-strike and was staring at Anakin and I. My head started to hurt.

"Excellent..." I heard Palpatine mutter.

"Anakin! No! You can't do this!" I yelled. My head felt ready to explode.

"I need him! He can save Padmè!" He yelled back. I saw a tear in his eye.

"No! You can!" I was about to faint from the time scream. Now? If only there was a way to show Anakin...I got it. I forced my head into his, we butt heads. Then, the time scream set in. I was watching the exact same scene I was just in. Only I wasn't there physically, I was just watching in the time scream. I looked over my shoulder, Anakin was there. "Watch." I mouthed to him. The scene replayed, only Anakin cut off Windu's arm. Then, Palpatine hit Windu with the lightning, sending him out of the window. Then, the scene shifted.

We were on Mustafar. Anakin was choking Padmè using the Force after seeing Obi-Wan. Then, the two of them were dueling. Their friendship never mattered. The two of them wanted the other dead. Then, it was the lava river. Anakin jumped, only to fall to the bay of the river, losing all but his mechanical limb. Then, the scene once again shifted. Luke and the suit were there.

"I am your father." The suit said. The scene once again shifted. This time, it was completely new.

Luke and the suit once again dueled. Luke wielded a green blade this time, the two battled on. Luke eventually cornered the black man, who couldn't stand, so he was leaning on a railing. Luke struck the suit, and its hand came off.

"Good!" A voice in the background said. I turned and saw the aged face of Palpatine. Then there was silence. Luke threw his lightsaber away. The scene then once again shifted. It was Palpatine's office.

"Rise Lord Vader." Palpatine muttered. Anakin stood. Then once again, the scene changed. The suit of black was once again in the room where I saw him the night of the dream.

"Lord Vader..." Palpatine muttered. "Can you hear me?" Then I blinked.

We were in the office, back to reality. Anakin looked at Windu, the stare-down was intense. Then, Anakin nodded. Windu swung to strike Palpatine, but Palpatine rolled out of the way, out the window. This was weird. Palpatine had just committed suicide? Why not just accept Windu's blade?

"Anakin...Daniel..." Windu looked at us. "You have done a great service today." Windu panted, putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder. The three of us looked out the window. There was nothing.

"Master Windu," I started, "why would he just...?"

"Palpatine is not dead...or Darth Sidious we should now refer to him as. I sense he is still living." Then, a vulture droid arose in the window. On top of it was Sideous.

"You have not won today Jedi..." His voice crackled. "You have only begun a war you are doomed to lose, in an even more painful way. The Sith will live on!" The vulture droid then took Palpatine away. Anakin sat on a nearby chair. He grasped his head.

"My fellow Jedi." Windu started. "I believe the war is over. But we've started a problem far bigger than the clone war. With Grievous done, when Obi-Wan returns, we shall discuss this. Hurry out of here, both of you. Security should be coming soon."

"Yes master." I said. He took off, but I turned to Anakin. I waited until Mace was out of earshot. "Come on." I told Anakin. "We need to go have a talk with your wife." He looked up at me, he looked surprised, but also that he knew it was coming. He nodded, mouth wide open.


	10. Chapter 10

The ride to Padmè's house was silent. I heard Anakin sobbing, but when I looked at him, there were no tears. For a while, he stared at his hand, clutching it, opening, then closing it. Then he buried his face in his hands. The Chosen One had just seen a horrible future prevented. Prevented by me. We finally landed at the home of the Skywalkers. Padmè was waiting outside, holding her arms as if she was shivering.

"Padmè!" Anakin said, he jumped out of the speeder and ran to hug her. I heard him crying as the two of them hugged.

"Ani, what's wrong?" She asked. He didn't respond. I slowly walked over.

"Senator Amidala...or Padmè? Can I call you? We have much to discuss." I said. The two released, she led us inside. We sat down on the couches, Padmè and Anakin sat together, and I sat facing them on a different sofa.

"What's happened?" Padmè asked, she sounded scared.

"Anakin has just seen a horrible future." I said. I explained my visions to her, and how I followed him to Palpatine's office. The look on her face was horrified. "Yoda had told me to prevent any of them from becoming true. I followed Anakin to the office and stopped him from attacking Master Windu. I then showed him what I saw. If Anakin would turn to the Dark Side, he would be the cause of _his _dreams coming true."

"Palpatine told me I could save you..." Anakin said, he looked at her. I saw the tears coming from his eyes. "I didn't know...I didn't..." He didn't finish. He broke down sobbing. Padmè comforted him, hugging him. She looked up at me.

"Daniel...thank you so much. What will happen next?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'd assume that Darth Sidious...eh, that's Palpatine, would declare the Jedi the new enemy. He mentioned a new war however. I fear that the Jedi will have to go into hiding."

"Daniel. We owe our lives to you. Is there any way we can repay you?" She said. Both the Skywalkers looked up at me.

"No." I said. "Never." I stood up and paced. "However, Anakin," I stopped pacing and looked him dead in the eyes, "you must promise me to never turn to the Dark Side. And..." I looked at Padmè. "Be a good father, and treat your wife right. This will remain a secret amongst us for now." I said. "However, I suggest you make Master Kenobi aware. Either way, I assume the Jedi Order will soon be irrelevant soon. I fear we will be in short amounts soon." I looked at them. "Keep your relationship safe. Raise the baby correctly, go back to Naboo, it will be happy."

"Daniel..." Anakin started.

"Anakin, since Devo died you've been my only friend. I couldn't lose you. I've seen far more from my time screams than you got to see. Padmè would die in child birth because she thought you were dead. The love you two share is how you live. Anakin, don't yearn for power. You are already powerful, possibly the most powerful Jedi ever. Don't throw it all to ruin. I saw you as Vader. You were willing to kill your son for more power, the Dark Side is not the way." I said. "Padmè, I know this is all overwhelming to you. Don't think poorly of Anakin. He was willing to save you, even if it meant leaving everything he ever was. He loves you unconditionally." I looked at them, they then looked at each other. What happened next, I didn't expect.

Padmè got up and hugged me. I was shocked at first. I looked at Anakin. His expression was waiting for me to make the next move. I gently wrapped my arms around Padmè. I felt her emotions; scared, horrified, but also grateful. I heard her gasping from crying. I released the hug and she went back to Anakin.

"I'd best get going. I'm aware that the Jedi Council are meeting tomorrow." I said. "Anakin, Padmè, the next step in this is about to unfold. I've been called as a guest to the meeting, Anakin, you need to be there. I expect you to reveal to Obi-Wan the secret of your marriage on your own time." I started walking towards the door. "As for now, may the Force be with you." The door opened and I walked over to the speeder we 'borrowed' from Sidious's office. I flew back to my home, and as soon as I landed, I set it for a never ending course. It would eventually crash. With the Jedi as the Republic's new enemy, it wouldn't be great to keep one of the Chancellor's speeders.


	11. Chapter 11

I walked inside and prepared myself for what I thought would be a sleepless night. I made sure every security system was on at my home. My home wasn't anything large, it was about half the size of Padmè's home. However, I knew that soon I wouldn't be able to stay here, I was now an enemy of the Republic.

I climbed into my bed. I don't even know if I had hit my pillow before I was out. I dreamt of the office scene once more. However, I was in Anakin's spot. I amputated his hand, giving the Sith the opportunity to kill him. I fell into a seat as Windu was launched out the window. Darth Sidious slowly rose, when he was to his feet, he looked down on me and spoke.

"You threw this away." He said. "You could have become my apprentice. We could have ruled the galaxy." I realized I wasn't supposed to be seeing a future. I ran this dream.

"Why would I join you? You're the Sith Lord who we've been after!" I stood.

"Ah. You would think the Sith are evil, and the Jedi are perfect. You've always been the unintelligent one. I fail to see sometimes why the Force chose you. Vader's friend should be someone far smarter, and more powerful. Someone who would accept my teachings."

"Anakin Skywalker will never become Darth Vader." I said, I ignited my lightsaber and held it at his neck. "You are fighting a battle you can never win."

"Ah, but I've already won!" He said happily, though it was hard to tell with his voice. "Ask your friend Tani tomorrow after the Senate meeting. I've accomplished what I want. All I need is someone to live on my legacy...an apprentice." I moved my lightsaber closer. "Put your weapon away, you cannot harm me, this is merely a dream." I didn't put it down.

"Never mention Tani Jien's name to me. You are unworthy to speak her name." I looked away for a moment. "Anakin will never become your apprentice. He has seen the light. I showed him!"

"Vader no-"

"His name is Anakin."

"_Anakin _no longer concerns me. He is far from the Dark Side now. Because of _you. _You owe me, boy."

"I owe you nothing."

"Perhaps. But I believe you will join me."

"Why would I ever join you?"

"Isn't it apparent? The Jedi do not understand your power! It was obvious you saved Master Windu last night. Yoda would not even have a thorough conversation with you while in the hospital wing. Need I even mention they just let you become a knight after you let Devo Lon die? I understand your true power, Daniel."

"The Jedi are my family. I wouldn't throw them away for the world. And never speak the name Devo Lon in front of me. Devo was a great man. His name does not deserve to roll off of your tongue." I barked.

"My dear boy, you have no future with the Jedi. Soon they will all be dead, the Temple will be raided within the week. You could lead the raiding, prove yourself as my apprentice! You and I could rule the galaxy! Soon, the Republic will be no more, you and I will be all that anyone can answer to."

"Never."

"Then you'd best awaken soon." The dream faded. I awoke in my room. Standing over me was a hooded figure. I rolled out of bed and used the Force to summon my lightsaber to my hand. It ignited as soon as it hit my hand. The hooded figure held out it's hands in a 'T' and from both hands ignited a red lightsaber. I made the first strike. The figure quickly deflected my blade. As it swung, I intercepted and hit the wrists of the figure with my lightsaber. The lightsabers fell from the amputated hands. The figure fell. I thrust my lightsaber at its neck.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "Who sent you?" Then, what I did, I can't explain. No instinct of mine wanted to do this. I don't know what drove me to, but I swung my lightsaber and decapitated the head of the figure. The head fell out of the hood, I didn't understand what I saw. The head was my face. I stared into my eyes. Then as I blinked, I saw the head of a droid...what? Then the voices started calling.

_"You will destroy yourself if you remain a Jedi."_ It was Sidious's voice. _"__It is suicide. Become my apprentice, we can rule the galaxy. You are the next best thing to Vader...you are more powerful than even Yoda. If you do not join the Dark Side...everyone you ever cared about will die. Starting with Tani Jien..." _I shook my head rapidly. The Sith Lord's voice went away. I went to my speeder, I knew that regardless, Sidious was going to be after the Jedi Temple. I had to get there early. I had a feeling that the Temple would soon be shut down and we wouldn't be leaving for quite some time. Walking onto my terris, I called the Temple on my hologram, I awaited until the figure of a short hologram of a Jedi padawan was in my sights.

"Master Stellan! The clones have turned on us all over the galaxy! All Jedi are to report to the Temple immediately!" The padawan said.

"Are there any inside the Temple?" I asked.

"No, but there's an army marching our way. The Council doesn't know how to adress this yet." He replied.

"I need a speeder, sending you my coordinates...not a good idea." I thought for a minute. "I'm calling Anakin, stay safe, may the Force be with you."

"Yes master." The hologram faded. I started tapping in a code to call Anakin. His figure came up on the hologram.

"Anakin we need to get to the Jedi Temple, I have no speeder. Come pick me up. Also, tell Padmè you won't return for a while...I think this is gonna be an ugly one."

"Alright..." He started. "I will. Thank you." The hologram faded. I started to get together my things. Weirdly enough, the droid actually disappeared. Maybe it set to self-destruct after I decapitated it. But there were no signs of an explosion. I washed myself quickly, then dressed in my Jedi attire. I put on my black tunic and other robes. Over it all was my large cloak. As I walked towards the door, I said goodbye to the place. I knew I would probably never see it again. I might be dead soon. I saw Anakin's speeder out on the terris. I walked out and hopped inside.

"Morning, my friend." I said, it was still dark out however.

"They're advancing on the Temple." He said. They're marching through almost the whole city. They shouldn't be at the Temple until about midday." He looked at me. "Right after the surprised Senate meeting."

"They're going to attack us while no one suspects it?"

"It seems so." He said accelerating. "There seems to be a leader in front of all of them. His identity is unknown."

"Wait, how do we even know the clones have turned on us? They're just marching through the city right now, that doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"Jedi all across the galaxy are dead, we can't get ahold of any of the Jedi not inside the Temple. With the acception of one...Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Has he escaped Utapau?" I asked.

"Yes. As soon as his clones turned on him he went to Grievous's starfighter. He escaped and called the Temple, the attack is everywhere." The Temple started to come into focus, we called in to clear our entrance. We were greeted by Obi-Wan. He'd just recently came in.

"Anakin! Daniel!" He cried. "You're alive!" We walked over. Neither of us said a word. "Did I miss something? I sense a disturbance."

"I fear we have a lot to catch up with master." Anakin started. "All will be explained at the Council session."

"So be it." He said. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the Council room. As we entered the room, it was disturbing to see so many empty chairs. I knew that it wasn't just the clones doing, three died just last night at the hands of Darth Sidious...

I stood in the middle, I wasn't a Master of a part of the Council, it wasn't my place to sit. I looked around, the only Jedi present were Mace Windu, Yoda, who was projected on a hologram, Anakin, and Obi-Wan.

"Stellan." Windu started. "Take a seat. The Council has been torn, I fear we need to rebuild. I believe it is in all our favor to grant Anakin Skywalker and Daniel Stellan the rank of master, and a seat on this Council."

"I agree." Obi-Wan and Yoda said in unison. I took a seat, Anakin was already seated. He was already an honorary Council member, but that's a whole other story.

"First we must discuss what happened last night. Daniel, I believe you have the right to inform us all." Windu started.

"I've been having visions," I started, "visions of a future Anakin and I prevented yesterday." I went on to explain the multiple outcomes, and then the one that I never saw in a vision, but witnessed.

"As I was about to take Master Windu's arm," Anakin started, "Daniel stopped my blade."

"My head then started to hurt, a normal sign of a vision coming. I needed to show Anakin what he was creating, I head butted him and he was seeing what I saw. Anakin was a Sith under the name of Darth Vader. He and Obi-Wan had a duel on Mustafar, in the end, Anakin lost his legs and an arm. His body was destroyed in a lava river, and he was rescued by Darth Sidious. He was put inside a black suit...it enhanced his breathing and changed his voice." There was a long silence.

"Mm..." Yoda let out. "I fear not all of the story is being told."

"Master Yoda I assu-"

"No." Anakin said loudly. "Masters, I've been unfaithful to the Jedi Order. For the past three years myself and Senator Amidala have been married."

Dead silence.

"Anakin." Windu spoke up. "Have you any idea what you've done to yourself? This could've been all prevented without Daniel's doing."

"How?" He stood up. "Jedi are encouraged to show compassion towards all! It's like we're encouraged to love!"

"Mhm!" Yoda said. "I believe..." He closed his eyes. "I believe Skywalker has a point."

"Regardless! He has broken the code of the Jedi Order!" Mace rose his voice.

"Scold him no more. I believe...I sense the feelings he has for Senator Amidala are what truly makes him the chosen one. Stellan, tell us what you did not before."

"Eh, right." I said. I looked at Obi-Wan who smiled and winked, did he know about them all along? "Anakin was so corrupted by the Dark Side he actually used the Force to choke her. Then, while in the suit, later on after Padmè's death, he dueled this boy named Luke. He said the Emperor knew his true power. Then, he took his hand, and then proceeded to tell him he was his father. Then later, Luke defeated Vader, and then, Sidious started to tell him he'd done well. That's as much as I've seen."

"There's one part that doesn't make sense." Obi-Wan chided. "Emperor?"

"I sense a dark future ahead for the Republic." Anakin said. "I fear the Senate will officially not matter anymore very soon."

"I fear that you're right. However, we have no way of knowing." I said. "The clones are going to be raiding the Temple during the Senate meeting. Even if we could make it to the Senate, we'd be arrested. The Jedi are now the enemy to all of the chancellor's supporters."

"I sense a plot. To make people see that maybe the Sith are the ones fighting for good." Windu said.

"That's not our concern!" I said raising my voice. "It doesn't matter anymore, Jedi or Sith. If we don't do anything about this attack, the Force will be nothing but a silly old ancient religion to everyone! We're faced with two problems, we can only solve one at the moment. We can take the clones, if Anakin can get ahold of Senator Amidala, we can figure out what happened at the Senate."

"When I spoke with Senator Bail Organa, he said they're calling the clones betrayal Order 66. I sense that it is no ordinary order. I feel the Force is being used to manipulate the clones." Obi-Wan said.

"Mm. Bring up a strong point you do, Kenobi. During times of hardship, keep the Force in mind we must. Never use it for selfishness we must." Yoda said.

"Wait a moment." Anakin said. "If Bail Organa and the senators are going to be at Senate, have them report here what's happened. If we keep it quiet enough, they can report to us via hologram what's happened."

"I sense this is too dangerous." I said. "However, I feel it won't matter. There will soon be no more senators I feel." Then, a bang on the door came. It opened to a young padawan.

"Masters!" The padawan cried. "They've made it ins-" The poor child never got the chance to finish. A sound from a blaster came and he hit the floor. I heard three more lightsabers ignite in the room as I ignited mine. Clones in slightly new armor started to fill the hall.

The blasts started, we each hid behind a wall, wasn't easy considering that it was a circular room. I saw the control pad to manage the door, there was a small lever. Using the force, I pulled down the lever and the door shut with a _slam! _We all exhaled.

"Begun, a new war has." Yoda said. "Fight...we must. On my count, open the door. Three..." I held up my lightsaber. "Two..." I closed my eyes and hoped the Force was with me. "One!" The door opened.


	12. Chapter 12

The clones burst through the door. We immediately started to attack them. Soon, the approximately twenty troopers in the room was reduced to zero.

"Their leader!" Anakin said. "We've gotta find him and shut down this attack." There was an explosion that shook the room, we each leaned on a chair for support.

"Split up we must." Yoda suggested. "Kenobi, Skywalker, and Stellan. See if there are any survivors you must. Find the leader, Master Windu and I shall."

"Yes master." We all said. We looked at each other, then we all took off running. Few troops saw us, but they were dead before they could call backup. We found the main hall doorway.

"We'll use the Force to open it." Obi-Wan said. But I sensed something bad coming our way.

"No! Run away, they're on the other side! Take cover!" We scurried out and all hid behind some debris. I was right. Shortly after we were shielded, the door exploded. We heard a few blasts, they then stopped.

"They're not here sir!" A clone called.

"You're wrong!" I heard a deep voice, then I heard a lightsaber ignite and a body fall to the floor. "Now I want the entire Temple searched! There are more!" There was a pause. "Go on...I sense Jedi here. Show yourself!" I heard the clones running to continue their heist.

"What's our plan?" I asked Obi-Wan, barely audibly.

"On three..."

"Three!" Anakin blurted, he stood and flipped over the debris, igniting his lightsaber. Obi-Wan and I slowly came out behind him, we both let our blades extend to fight the Sith in front of us. The only part of his face that you could see was his eyes. He was hooded, and he wore a mask covering his mouth and nose, almost like a ninja.

"Good day, Jedi." He ignited his lightsaber once more. A red blade emerged. "I see we have who would've been Lord Sidious's apprentice. You chose a...stupid fate, Skywalker. Your death will be quite soon."

"Ah! And Stellan! I see you survived my distraction."

"Distraction? It was no distraction. I'd never seen a droid so pointlessly programmed." The eyes looked at me darkly.

"I don't believe you know who I am boy." He laughed dryly. "I fear this duel will reveal too much."

"The Sith will soon be framed." Obi-Wan intervened. "Sidious's plot to make the Jedi the enemy has worked too well. The Republic will soon understand." This time the Sith laughed far louder.

"Do you not know the point of this all? The Republic after today's Senate meeting is over! The chancellor has issued the start of the first ever Galactic Empire! He controls the galaxy!" The Sith said loudly. "And has chosen me, Darth Vader as his new apprentice."

"You?" I laughed. "Vader? I see Darth Sidious has run out of names for his apprentices."

"You shall soon see the relevance, boy. Now...we duel." He stabbed at Anakin who quickly dodged the blade and hit him in the face with his mechanical arm. He faltered, then I took my first strike. He repelled my blade with the Force. "I do not yet wish to fight you." Using the Force, he lifted me in the air and pushed me back into a statue. I was hurt, I couldn't move.

"You'll pay for that, Vader." Obi-Wan said. Anakin and Obi-Wan then took him on. They started to move further from me, I wanted to go help, but I had no strength.

"This is what passes for Jedi now?" The Sith mocked. "How displeasing." He kicked Obi-Wan in the gut and then swiped at Anakin. He gave him large cuts on his chest and face. He then sheathed his lightsaber and using Force lightning, struck the two Jedi. When he was done, their bodies were emitting smoke. They were alive, barely. He turned to me and once again ignited his lightsaber. I rose my hand, I suddenly had strength, full strength. I hadn't felt this sense I chased Grievous through Naboo. Using the Force, I pushed him back. He absorbed it with a hand, but it was still enough to knock him down. I grabbed my lightsaber, it had fallen out of my grasp when I fell. I swung down at his head, but he sent Force lightning in my face. I blocked it just at the right second.

"Daniel!" Obi-Wan yelled. I knew it had to have took all his strength to do this. He threw his lightsaber at me, I grabbed it and ignited it. I held them so I was ready to both attack and defend myself. Hopefully my double wielding technique wasn't too rusty.

"Smart idea." The deep voice of the Sith said. "But soon it will matter no more."

"Your lack of faith disturbs me Vader." I said. I took a swing at him with both lightsabers. He parried and sent me faltering back. I then started to swing more rapidly. I made it so there was never a lightsaber not coming at him. I noticed he started to tire. I took a step back. He was breathing hard, but he still rose his lightsaber. He swung for my head. In a swift movement, I ducked and as I came up, I took off his arm. He fell to the floor. I looked to my left, there were clones coming in. I kept both lightsabers pointed at his neck. He continued to back up on is one arm until he ran into the statue I once was.

He started to laugh. "You wouldn't kill me, would you?" I couldn't see his mouth, but I could tell a wicked grin was coming in. "After all we've been through?"

"Look! There he is!" Some clones called.

"What do you mean?" I said angrily. "I didn't know you before this!"

"You don't remember me? Tsk tsk tsk. Surely you didn't forget your father Danny?" He said.

"What did you just say?"

"Get him!" He yelled. The troopers all started to fire at me. I repelled all the blasts having potential of hitting me. I looked back at Vader, he was gone. I looked down the hall behind me. He had a gunship just outside the Temple, it took off as soon as he entered. I finished off the troops coming my way and ran over to Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Are you two okay?" I said kneeling down. I placed Obi-Wan's lightsaber by him.

"I'll be alright..." Anakin said sitting up.

"I'm fine..." Obi-Wan said. "But I sense the future has just been created even worse." He started to get to his feet.

"What about Yoda and Windu?" I asked.

"I sense they are still alive." Anakin said, also starting to stand. "We need to find them." Then I started to get a hologram call. I answered to Master Windu's figure.

"Are you all alright?" He asked immediately.

"A few scars." I said. "But we'll live. Where did you two go?"

"We were overwhelmed and got away in a fighter." He said. "We're on a secret space station on Polis Massa. We have a few senators here. We're sending you our coordinates now. May the Force be with you." The call ended. We started to make our way over to the docks. There were a few fighters, none of which were in good condition.

"They're pieces of scrap..." Anakin said. "But they're the only fighters with a stealth setting. They're all we have, hurry now." We each got in our fighters and enabled stealth mode. We put on our headsets and called in, then we all took off. We left it all behind, Coruscant, the new Empire Vader spoke of, and all our dead Jedi friends.

"Polis Massa is dead ahead." Obi-Wan said. "Signing off, see you inside."

"Roger that." Anakin and I both said. We made our descent into the small moon. We landed on a landing pad, which started to take us underground. We ended up in a small docking area. We each jumped out and were greeted by Yoda and Padmè.

"Ani!" Padmè yelled. She started to run towards him. They embraced in a hug, I heard Padmè crying as she buried her face in his cloaks. "I thought you...I thought you were dead." She squealed.

"I'm alright Padmè." He said, kissing her head. "I'm alright." She moved herself only inches from him to look into his eyes. In a matter of seconds, she was hugging him tight. I looked at Obi-Wan. He was smiling at them, but he almost seemed remorseful. Had Obi-Wan ever experienced love like this?

"Daniel!" I heard a girls voice yell. I looked over and saw the beautiful sight of Tani Jien. She ran over and hugged me, she kicked off her feet and it was an airborne hug. I felt myself want to cry. Everything for the past few days was so overwhelming, it was a great sight to see her. I was happy.

Then a few more senators, including Bail Organa came in with Yoda and Windu.

"Glad to see you made it here safely." Windu said. "Excuse us senators, but we must have a meeting strictly for Jedi only." Windu said.

"Not a time for warm welcomes this is." Yoda said. "But happy we are to see you alive."

He led us out of the dock. The space station was all stained white. I looked around as we walked. We finally made it to the room Windu was taking us to. It was just a small room inside.

"Have a seat." Windu said. We all sat down. "We need to discuss our next movements in the war. In case you didn't know, the Senate meeting was called to end the Republic. We are now being ruled by the Galactic Empire. Master Yoda and I never found the Sith leading the attacks."

"We did." I said. "I dueled him, but he got away. He said something that confused me, masters."

"Mm, clouded your mind feels?" Yoda asked.

"Confused or twisted is more the world. He told me he was my father. He was under the name of Darth Vader too."

"Pardon me, but isn't this basically what you saw in your visions only lived out by you?" Obi-Wan said.

"Yes. That's what scares me." I said.

"Fear not in these times!" Yoda said. "Remember my teachings you must! In times of dark, keep the Force intact even more you must!"

"Didn't you say you don't remember your father?" Anakin asked.

"He's very likely dead." I said. "My planet was not safe. I believe Vader was tormenting me."

"The truth behind all this will soon be found." Windu said. "Howeve-" He was interrupted by Bail Organa entering the room.

"Pardon me, Master Jedi I am extremely sorry. Anakin," he looked directly at him, "you're about to become a father."


	13. Chapter 13

We ran to the hospital wing. It was a windowed room. Lay across the hospital bed was Padmè. She looked peaceful. A droid doctor came by.

"We can only admit the father inside." Anakin awkwardly walked inside. We couldn't hear anything going on. He stood at Padmè's side, grabbed her hand and kissed it. He said some things and then smiled. Then suddenly the windows were covered.

The I made small talk with the Jedi around me. Windu still didn't look too pleased about Anakin's love, but I figured he'd get over it.

"Mm..." Yoda mumbled. "I sense a strong power brought into this world. The boy has been born." Yoda then closed his eyes again. I saw the outline of his eyes raise again. "I sense the same sensation of power...once again brought into the world."

"I'm happy for Anakin." Windu said. "The boy's had a troubled childhood...he's going to be a good father." I think for the first time ever, I saw Windu smile out of pure happiness.

"Change the Jedi Order I believe we must." Yoda said. "It is obvious love has brought us many things on this night..."

"But after all the trouble it could've caused?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not matter." Yoda said. He went back to meditating. The doors opened to the operation room. Anakin came out smiling.

"They're twins." He said. "We've named the girl Leia. And the boy..." He looked at me, "Luke."

"Is Padmè alright?" Bail Organa asked, I had just really realized he was here.

"She's of full health. She's resting now." He couldn't help from smiling. "Is it alright I go back inside? I'd just like a moment with her..."

"She's supposed to rest, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"I won't wake her. I just need to look at her for a while...so many times over the past days I thought I'd lost her. I need this moment." He replied.

"So be it." Windu responded. Anakin nodded and went inside.

"Rest I think we all should as well." Yoda said. "The Force clouds everything, however, a dark day I see tomorrow being."

"I can guide you to your dorms, I assure you we've got space." Bail Organa said. "Come." He led us down another hall. "You each get your own lodging. Enjoy your night. Pick any room unoccupied." We all left out, I started walking down the hall. As I finally picked a room, from the backside, two arms came around me. I turned quick. It was Tani.

"I'm sorry!" I said. I hugged her.

"Is everything alright? I know you didn't have it well at the Temple, and after they saw you with me..."

"Tani." I said firmly. "I'm alright, and I think we're going to be okay too." I smiled. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" She pulled me in by the neck and kissed me. It was once again, a feeling I couldn't describe. She was so beautiful, she dressed like other senators do, of high class, but she made it look simple. Simple, but beautiful. The kiss stopped.

"You need sleep now." She said. "I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed me once more, a quick one. "Goodnight Daniel."

"Goodnight." I said awkwardly, staring at her as she walked away. Her long blonde hair, seemed to blow in the wind behind her as she walked away. She was pure gorgeous. I then turned and opened the door. Inside was simply a bed, a few chairs, a closet, and a nightstand. I removed a few of my robes, set my lightsaber on the nightstand, and immediately crawled into bed. I think I fell asleep far before I hit the pillow.

I dreamt of the Senate meeting room. I was in the middle of it all. I was facing Darth Sidious, the new Emperor.

"Vader was a silly move of yours, Palpatine." I said. "He is not my father, nor ever will be."

"No." Sidious murmured. "He is not your father. You are more his father. He lives off a piece of you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You never retrieved your hand when Grievous took it from you. I took the liberty of doing it myself." He turned away. "When I found Vader he was merely just a body. I do not even know his true name. He lives off of your hand, it is like a heart to him."

"How is that possible? A limb cannot power a body." I said.

"You have much to learn. No, a limb cannot power a body...however, the midi-chlorians can, if they're in a large amount. You have a surplus of midi-chlorians. You have more in one hand than most humans do in their whole body." I let that settle in.

"Well I suppose Vader's died on you then? I cut off his hand just yesterday."

"Vader was merely a test for you boy." He looked back at me. "Vader died shortly after he entered the gunship. However I fear soon enough...I will have a new padawan."

"I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" I yelled.

"Settle down boy! You are nothing to me anymore."

"Then why do you continue to taunt my dreams?"

"To weaken you, and punish for not taking my side. I know one day I will fight you, Daniel Stellan. I will not be full strength, but you will if I do not continue." He said.

"I'm going to see Yoda on this. You won't be in another dream of mine again."

"Oh I'm sure you will." Sidious said. "But one thing Yoda does not understand, the Dark Side is the dominant side. No Jedi can match some of our powers. We are the overlords of the Force." He smiled wickedly. "Soon you will be the first victim of my new padawan. I will leave you now." The dream faded. I opened my eyes. Standing over me was Tani.

"T-Tani?"

"Sh-h-h-." She gently put a finger at my lips. "It sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"I sort of was." I said sitting up. She sat at my feet.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"No." I said. It was dark, but I still saw the concern in her voice. "The Emperor is poisoning my mind again. He says he will have a new apprentice soon, I'll be the apprentice's first victim."

"What are you going to do?" She asked. She looked horrified.

"I don't know." I looked down, away from her face. I couldn't bear the horrified look on her face. "I don't believe him, but what if it's true?" I felt a hand on my chin, she lifted up my head and made me look into her eyes.

"You're worrying too much." She kissed me. "I know you will be okay." She looked purely into my eyes. I thought she saw deeper though, it's like she looked into my very soul. She knew what I felt.

"Tani...thank you." I said. What else could I say?

"Don't mention it. Now, you need sleep."

"I don't think I'll be able to, after tonight."

"Daniel, it's still late, you're going to need everything tomorrow."

"Tani...I-"

"No. You're going to sleep." Then, she climbed into the bed and lay next to me. She wrapped her arms around me. "You're not going anywhere." She said smiling. Then we both closed our eyes. It was warm and comfortable, I immediately fell asleep. No nightmares, no dreams, just sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

When I awoke, Tani too opened her eyes.

"Good morning." She smiled. She slowly began to release me and get out of the bed.

"Morning." I said, returning the smile. The light shown in the room, Tani's nightgown, like all her apparel, was simple. Just a plain lime green nightgown. Nothing to it.

"I've gotta go take care of some things." She said adjusting an earring. "Senator business, although I don't think I'll be a senator for long after this Empire. I believe the Jedi are in our dining area." She said smiling. She walked over to me and kissed my lips. "I'll see you soon." She smiled. She walked out and the door closed behind her. I started to pull on my Jedi attire. The black tunic and robes made me look more...threatening I suppose. I walked out of the room and headed to the dining room. When I got there, I saw Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Morning gentlemen." I said. I saw a few trays of food, Anakin and Obi-Wan each had one, I took one. "Sleep alright?"

"You're rather chipper this morning." Obi-Wan said.

"Just trying to stay positive master." I said, taking a drink from what was on the tray. "Where are Master Yoda and Windu?"

"They've been meditating." Anakin said looking up. "Finding out what we're going to do about the Sith."

"Right now it's just Sidious." I said. "I had a dream last night." I explained Vader's death and the new apprentice that Sidious spoke of.

"Regardless, one of us has to take on the apprentice." Obi-Wan said. "Whether Sidious has found him or her yet or not. It has to happen." The rest of the time it was silent. We ate what was on our trays, just a bowl of mush and the drink. Later, Yoda and Windu joined us.

"Good morning." Windu said blandly. "We've scheduled the meeting room for later on. I think we've got a solution to the war."

"Mm." Yoda sounded, not happily. "A dark day this will be. Both Jedi and Sith it should be, if successful." The room began to become more crowded as the senators came in. Padmè and Tani were both absent. Bail Organa's partner explained to us the plans to adress the Empire's new upcoming.

"There's nothing we can do to fight it. We're going to continue to fight to keep the senate alive however. There will be rebellions trying to destroy the Empire...we're going to try and form a main group of rebels. It could take years however. When the Empire is eventually destroyed, we plan to make Bail Organa of Alderaan the chancellor."

"We don't know if we can overthrow Sidious." I explained. "But we will do our best."

"You can trust the emperor will not survive long." Windu said. "We'll take care of that." The morning chatter continued, people continued to ask Anakin how the babies were. He was proud I could tell, but he seemed scared. I pulled him out of the room into the hall.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Sidious was in my dreams last night...he told me of his new apprentice." He said.

"Who?" I asked desperately.

"He said if not me..." He didn't get the chance to finish. The other three Jedi entered the hall.

"If not mind you do, we need our meeting to happen now." Yoda said.

"Indeed." We agreed. We went to the main meeting room. When we got inside, we saw it had been arranged like an exact replica of Jedi Council meeting room. We took our seats, the five of us.

"Indeed, repopulate the Jedi we must." Yoda started. "Recruit new young Jedi."

"But," Windu started, "all Jedi are to be hunted and killed under the Emperor's new laws." He leaned back in his seat. "My fellow Jedi. This will be the final Council meeting before either Darth Sidious...or the Jedi," he swallowed, "are destroyed."

"Then let's start our attack now!" I said. Yoda put up a hand.

"Settle yourself, you must. Take place our attack will not at least for another month. Patience, until then."

"What do you suggest?" Anakin asked.

"We're waiting until there are enough people against the empire. Then our attacks won't be as risky. The Galactic Empire is against us right now." Windu said. "Our plan is to rest us all as much as possible. Anakin and Daniel." He looked at us. "You will take Padmè, the children, and Tani Jien to Naboo. Protect the children. Kenobi, you will be on Tatooine. There are no Emperial bases there. Master Yoda and I will return to the Jedi Temple secretly. We will be training our minds for our upcoming duel."

"Any questions, do you have?" Yoda asked. I half-raised my hand to get his attention.

"Why Naboo? They're full of political supporters there." I asked.

"Remained faithful to the former Republic, Naboo has." Yoda said. "They are against the Galactic Empire. Accept you there they will. However, live quietly you must."

"When do we leave?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Senators have few shuttles, so as for Anakin and Daniel, you will be on Senator Amidala's ship. The rest of us will be in escape pods. We will leave later this evening." Windu said. "We're sorry for the sudden message, but it was necessary. Sidious will soon sense us, we have to be on the move. He would never expect Anakin to go to Naboo where it's so populated, Obi-Wan to Tatooine, or Yoda and myself on Coruscant. I suggest we end this meeting. May the Force be with us all." And the meeting subsided. Windu later gathered everyone on ship and told them about our escape plans. Everyone else was to stay here, they're still waiting on the rebellions to start. I was in my room, it was nearly nightfall. Our ship would leave in about an hour. Tani came inside.

She sat next to me on the bed. "Is everything okay?" She asked, putting an arm around me.

"I should be happy." I said. "I'm getting to spend the next month with someone who's made me truly happy." I looked down. "But I'm scared." I looked her in the eyes. "With the war, you filling in for Padmè on Senate, if they find me with you, they will kill you. I can't lose you."

She kissed me, then she hugged me and whispered into my ear. "I'll never let that happen." We released and she smiled at me. "We'd better get going. I've got a bag for you, we had some spare clothes, I thought you might like them." I followed her into her dorm and I grabbed our bags. We headed for the dock. Anakin was there, helping Padmè onto the ship. I noticed two floating cradles, they must have been the babies's. I went up to Anakin.

"Where can I set our luggage?" I asked.

"I can take care of that." He said, grabbing the luggage. "Make sure Padmè is okay on ship. We're going to take off soon." I did as he said, holding Tani's hand, we walked up the ramp. We made sure Padmè was seated in the back room with the twins.

"I'll be okay." She said. "Honestly." She insisted, so we left her. I had Tani seat herself, and I went outside to Anakin. Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, and Yoda were there as well.

"Be safe." Yoda said. "See you soon, we shall." He said to us. Obi-Wan and Anakin smiled. The brotherhood they shared didn't need words, I could tell Obi-Wan was still happy none of my time screams had come true.

"Thank you masters." I said, Anakin and I bowed in unison. "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with us all." Windu said.

"Goodbye, my friends." Obi-Wan said, smiling.

"May the Force be with you." Yoda said. We started our way up the ramp as it closed. Anakin and I went into the pilot and co-pilots chairs.

"Ready for liftoff?" I asked.

"All systems go. Liftoff." He said. We started to hover, higher and higher, in a matter of minutes, we were in space. Anakin pulled up a small digital model of the planet to set our course. "Sadly, our trip will take about a day, Naboo is quite far from here." I looked at Naboo. I was about to start potentially a new life there. We began to cruise, I got up from my chair. Tani stepped out of the room she was in. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"What?" She said, smiling and laughing. I looked at her every feature, her beautiful blue eyes seemed to glow as always. Her hair fell behind her face, her smiling beautiful face.

"Nothing." I said smiling. "I'm just happy." I put an my left arm around her, and she grabbed my right hand. We looked out to the space before us. I didn't know what the future would bring, if the Empire would last, if Sidious would die, if I and the other Jedi would die, but all I was happy for was the present. Regardless of the future, I knew it would be happy if I had Tani with me. We stared out into space, and for a moment, the war didn't matter, all that mattered was that I was alive, and with her.


End file.
